Una Historia Como Pocas
by Kokoa Kirkland
Summary: Shaoran siempre ha sido muchacho serio y cerrado con todo el mundo excepto con su primo, Eriol. Eso cambiara cuando conozca a Sakura Kinomoto y ella le muestre que tiene muchas personas a su lado que se preocupan por el. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hooola… este es mi primer fanfic en ésta pagina y espero que les guste=D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las reinas del Shojo CLAMP. La Historia si es de mi autoría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**

**EPILOGO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día como cualquiera una joven de castaña de 16 años acababa de despertarse por el barullo causado por sus 7 despertadores colocados por ella misma la noche anterior para poder despertarse temprano temprano, sin embargo su idea no obtuvo mucho éxito ya que igualmente acababa de despertarse tarde.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me desperté tarde de nuevo-decía la joven vistiéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana y bajando las escaleras apurada –

-Monstruo deja de hacer escándalo se escucha tus pisadas hasta aquí abajo-se mofaba el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto-

-Cállate Hermano!-decía esto la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto a la vez que le daba a su hermano una patada en la espinilla-

-Buenos Días mamita-le decía la joven a la fotografía de su madre que había muerto cuando ella apenas tenia 3 años de vida-

-¡AGH!-fue lo único que pudo decir el joven hombre después de la patada recibida por parte de su pequeña hermana-

-Hola pequeña Sakura-decía un hombre mayor a su hija-Buenos Días Touya-dijo su padre-¿Cómo amanecieron ambos?-

-Buenos Días Papá!-dijo ella alegremente-yo amanecí bien-

-Buen Día Papá-dijo Touya-yo igual-

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Voy a llegar tarde a la preparatoria , me voy-dijo gritando-Hasta Luego Padre-dijo desde la puerta de entrada saliendo disparada con sus patines puestos-

-Hasta Luego pequeña Sakura-dijo amablemente su padre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella se iba admirando la belleza de los árboles de cerezo que en esta temporada ya iniciaban a florecer y creaban un aspecto mágico.

Estaba tan concentrada en el paisaje que no se percato que alguien estaba caminando enfrente a ella, acabando encima del joven.

-Hoeeeeeeee!-dijo que ella para luego percatarse del joven que estaba debajo de ella-¿Estas Bien?-

-¡Diablos!-dijo el joven de cabellos chocolate y ojos del mismo color con algunos destellos ámbares-Te podrías levantar!-Gruño el joven

-Hoe discúlpame por chocar contigo-dijo la joven-dijo la joven sonrojada con una gota detrás de la cabeza(n/a: ustedes saben como cierto)-pero podrías ser más amable-dijo la chica empezando a molestarse por la actitud del muchacho-solo fue un accidente-

-Primero niña no mi chocaste me arrollaste-con cada palabra que el chico pronunciaba ella se molestaba mas y mas-Segundo no tengo por que ser amable con una chiquilla de secundaria y tercero quitate de mi camino que por tu culpa se me esta haciendo tarde(n/a:que molesto es este Shaoran cierto?)

-Hoeeeee Dios Mío me olvide que llegaba tarde a la preparatoria-grito la chica desesperada-Adiós GRUÑON-dijo poniéndose de pie y sacándole la lengua para luego salir patinando en dirección a la preparatoria-

-Pero que chica mas extraña!-dijo el joven de nombre Li Shaoran con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-Bueno creo que mi estadía en Tomoeda va a ser Tediosa(n/a:sii claro como no cariño. Tu estadía en Tomoeda va a ser de todo menos tediosa jejeje. Que mala soy)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego corriendo a la preparatoria y entro apurada a su clase, donde una chica de cabello negro y ojos amatistas la esperaba sentada en su lugar.

-Buenos Días! Disculpe la tardanza!-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de golpe respirando a penas-

-Buenos Días Sakura-le saluda su mejor amiga-Hoy llegaste a tiempo jajaja… creo que te olvidaste que adelantaste tus despertadores, cierto?-dijo la chica riendo un poco-

-¿Hoe? Bueno Hola Tomoyo-le saluda alegremente a su mejor amiga-es cierto me olvide de jejeje-dice suspirando-

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-le pregunto a su amiga-te ves molesta ¿que te sucede?-

-Hoe es que cuando venia a la preparatoria choque con un chico y termine arriba de el, me disculpe pero-decía mientras recordaba al apuesto joven-fue un grosero, me grito en plena calle, le dije que podía ser mas amable pero me dijo que no tiene por que ser mas amable con una chiquilla de secundaria-le contaba a Tomoyo-¿puedes creerlo? Me dijo chiquilla de secundaria y YO NO ESTOY EN ¡SECUNDARIA! Estoy en Preparatoria ahhhhhh fue un grosero-

-Tranquila Sakura no hagas caso a lo que te dijo-trataba de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga y prima-mejor siéntate y esperamos a que la clase inicie, eh escuchado que va a venir un nuevo estudiante a la preparatoria-

-Enserio espero que sea amigable(n/a: que sorpresa te llevaras Sakurita jejeje) y podamos ser amigos siiiiiii-

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing suena la campana y todos los alumnos entran a sus respectivas clases.

-Buen Día Jóvenes-saluda el profesor Terada Yoshiyuki-hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno que viene desde China, su nombre es Li Shaoran, Li puedes pasar-y en ese momento entra un muchacho de cabellos revoltosos color chocolate y ojos del mismo color con algunos destellos ámbar.

Mientras todos los miraban atónitos una chica lo miraba sorprendida.

-"No lo puedo creer es el muchacho de esta mañana"-pensaba la chica-

-Hola mi nombre es Li Shaoran vengo de Hong Kong China- decía mientras miraba a la clase hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con unos conocidos verde esmeralda-"a esa chica yo la conozco mmmmm claro es la que me choco esta mañana es bonita"-se sonroja ante su pensamiento-

-Joven Li siéntese detrás de la señorita Kinomoto-le dijo el Profesor Terada-Señorita Kinomoto levante su mano por favor-le pide gentilmente su profesor-

Ella levanto su mano y miro a su nuevo compañero, justo en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y sintieron algo extraño, algo que jamás habían sentido en su vida.

El avanzaba sin prisa hasta su lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañera, hasta detenerse unos segundos frente a ella para luego continuar caminando un poco más y sentarse en su nuevo lugar.

Esto no paso desapercibido para una chica de ojos amatistas.

-Bueno Jóvenes iniciemos las clases-y así siguió la clase de Historia y las demás clases hasta el primer receso-

La joven sentía la mirada del muchacho sobre ella.

-"Siento su mirada encima de mi, me siento incomoda y a la vez cómoda con ella encima(n/a: me mareo a veces con lo que escribo jejeje -.-')-pensaba Sakura-

-Sakura, Sakura-la llamaba su amiga para salir al receso-SAKURAAAAA!-Le grito Tomoyo- me oyes!-

-Hoeeee si Tomoyo ahora te escucho-dijo Sakura-discúlpame estaba pensando, Que me estabas diciendo?-le pregunto con una gotita detrás de la cabeza(n/a: ya saben como)-

-Sakura te decía si salimos al receso-le decía a su despistada amiga-

-Si, claro adelántate tu Tommy, mientras yo busco algo-dijo- OK?-

-"Donde esta mi celular? No lo encuentro!"-Diablos DONDE ESTA!-decía la chica molesta-

-Oye Kinomoto se te cayo tu celular cuando me chocaste-le dijo el joven Li un poco sonrojado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas que no sean su madre, hermanas o prima-Tómalo-le pasaba su celular-

Gracias Li-le respondió Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa según Shaoran pero también ocasiono que su sonrojo aumentara-y también discúlpame por aplastarte hoy no fue mi intención solo estaba admirando las flores de cerezo-le dijo mientras tomaba su celular de las manos del joven pero cuando lo hacia sus dedos se tocaron y sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por cada parte de su cuerpo-

-Bueno mmmm nos vemos luego Li-se despidió Sakura-Hasta Luego-dijo corriendo hacia la salida de su clase-de nuevo gracias por lo del teléfono-Dijo desapareciendo por la puerta para ir a aclarar sus ideas-

-"¿Qué habrá sido esa extraña sensación?-pensaba el joven en busca de su primo Eriol Hiragizawa que esta es su mismo salón solo que salto las primeras clases-¿Dónde estará ese ingles?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la Autora ósea de Maru-Chan:

Por fin el epilogo listo wujuuuuuuuu me tarde mas de dos fin de semanas para poder terminar de escribir en mi computadora este capitulo.

Bueno que les pareció a mi me gusta mucho esta historia ahora estoy preparando en segundo capitulo para subirlo el próximo fin de semana.

Dejen sus comentarios pooorfaaaa. Y Feliz Semana Santa!

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola… YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las reinas del Shojo CLAMP. La Historia si es de mi autoría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba corriendo por el pasillo pensando en lo que había pasado cuando su mano rozo con la de Li, se sentía extraña es como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera atravesado su cuerpo.

-"¿Dios no se que me pasa? ¿Cuando lo toque sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me traspasara?-pero detuvo sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien-Hoeeee eso dolió-dijo la muchacha pero al minuto se percato de la otra persona que estaba en el piso debajo de ella-¿Eriol te lastime? ¿Te sientes bien?-dijo la joven-

-Si, Sakura gracias ¿tu estas bien? No te hiciste daño?-le pregunto su mejor amigo-¿Buscabas a Tomoyo?-le pregunto-

-Si, Eriol no me hice daño-le respondió-ehhh ahh siii buscaba a Tommy-mintió no quería decirle a su amigo que estaba pensando en lo que le paso al rozar sus manos con las de un castaño-Discúlpame estaba distraída jejeje-río nerviosa-

-Que bueno que estés bie…..-fue interrumpido por un grito-

-Hiragizawaaaaa!-venia gritando Li por el pasillo llegando a lado de su primo sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña-Eriol te estuve ¿buscando donde estabas?-dijo el chico-

-Ah Hola querido Shaoran-estaba con la señorita Sakura-le comento a su primo y en ese momento el castaño reparo su presencia-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?-dijo un poco agresivo-"Que me pasa por que estoy nervioso"-pensaba el joven de 15 años-

-Hola Li es que… venia corriendo y choque con Eriol-dijo la chica sonrojada y con una gotita detrás de la cabeza-estaba distraída je jeje-dijo nerviosa por la presencia del joven-

-Eres torpe Kinomoto-le dijo a la muchacha burlándose de ella pero sin percatarse del aura maligno que la empezó a rodear-jajaja Eriol estas bien? No te hizo daño este bodoque-le pregunto a su primo que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por el aura de Sakura-

-¡Que dijiste Li!-exclamo la chica enojada por el comentario del joven-pero que te pa…-se callo al darse cuanta de que Eriol estaba con ella justo en ese momento su ira fue reemplazado por una gran vergüenza al haberse comportado así enfrente de su mejor amigo-Disculpa Eriol mi forma de actuar-dijo la chica arrepentida-

-No importa Sakura jejeje-le dijo el chico tranquilo-vamos a buscar a Tomoyo te parece?-le pregunto-

-Si Eriol vamos-dijo la chica agarrando la mano del chico y corriendo hacia el patio de su preparatoria-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? Hace un momento parecía enfadada, luego con vergüenza y ahora sale corriendo de la mano con mi primo-decía el joven molesto porque lo ignoraron-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el patio de la preparatoria Seijo estaba una chica de cabello largo sentada debajo un árbol de cerezo esperando a su querida prima.

-Tomoyoooo!-escucha la chica que le dicen-Tomoyo te estuve buscando-decía la chica apenas respirando-

-Hola querida Tomoyo ¿Cómo estas?-en ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que Eriol venía con su amiga-

-Hola Eriol, estoy muy bien-dijo-Sakura donde estabas? Te estuve esperando-le dijo a su prima-

-Hoe ehh estaba en el salón buscando mi celular jejeje-le contesto a su prima-luego me encontré con Eriol-le dijo a su prima-y vinimos a verte-

-Bueno Sakura por que no te sientas a mi lado tú también Eriol-le ofreció a su prima-

Y así los amigos se sentaron y se la pasaron hablando todo el receso hasta la siguiente hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing la campana de salida acababa de sonar, todos los alumnos guardaban sus cosas para luego salir de sus aulas y regresar a sus casas.

-Ey Sakura vamos juntas a nuestras casas cierto?-le preguntaba su prima-

-Claro Tomoyo-le respondía a su prima-vamos a tomar unos helados? Quieres?-le pregunto ella-

-Si Sakura-le respondió pero en ese momento ella mira a Eriol y se le ocurre una idea-Eriol no nos quieres acompañar a tomar unos helados?-le pregunto ella a Eriol un poco sonrojada-

-Claro señorita Tomoyo pero si no les importa quisiera también invitar a mi primo para que nos acompañe-le respondió-no hay problema cierto?-dijo

-Por mi ninguno Eriol-dijo Sakura-Y quien es tu primo?le pregunto-

-Por mí tampoco-le contesto Tomoyo-donde esta tu primo?-también le hizo una pregunta(n/a: que preguntonas jejeje)

-Shaoran quieres acompañarnos a tomar unos helados?-le pregunto a su primo ahí la castaña se dio cuenta de quien era el primo de Eriol-

-Que ahh si claro con quien vamos a tomar los helador?-preguntó el muchachito-

-Con Sakura y Tomoyo-le respondió a su primo-Vamos primo hoy hace mucho calor-

En ese momento el castaño miro a Sakura y se puso nervioso de nuevo por que iban a salir con ella en grupo.

-"No puede ser cada vez que la veo me pongo nervioso que diablos me pasa?"-pensaba el joven-Ahh vamos con la chica torpe y…-

-Tomoyo, Daidoji Tomoyo-dijo la joven- un gusto conocerte Li, no sabia que eras primo de Eriol-le dijo la chica-

-Si somos primos lejanos-le dijo-es la primera persona que conozco en Japón-le contó-

**Continuará….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de de Maru-Chan:

Aquí el primer capitulo esta corto lo se pero estaba un poquis apurada por terminar… prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a estar mas largo.

Pooorfaaaa dejen sus Reviews

Nos Vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooolaaaa volví después de varios dias de desaparecida en esta historia, se que no es excusa y todo eso… me disculpo de todo corazon por la tardanza… xDDD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta Historia no me pertenecen son de las Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP"… La Historia si es de mi autoria xDDDDD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Li, Eriol no es la unica persona que conoces en Japòn ahora, nos conoces tambien a mi y a Sakura-dijo Tomoyo-nosotras podemos ser tus amigas si quieres-le dice la amatista-cierto Sakura?-le pregunto a su prima-

-Hoe, si cierto-dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada-dijo la joven de mirada esmeralda-

-Cierto Shaoran, ahora puedes ser amigo de las señoritas Tomoyo y Sakura-le dice a su "querido" primo-ahora porque mejor no vamos por el helado?-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Cierto Eriol vamos por el helado jejejeje-decia una animada Sakura-Vamos!

Y asi se encaminaron hacia la heladeria para comprar unos deliciosos helados.

Mientras caminaban en direccion a la heladeria el castaño iba pensando en lo que le dijo Tomoyo.

-"Ellas quieren ser mis amigas, eso es raro"-pensaba el chico-"Daidouji es amable y muy agradable en cambio Kinomoto es despistada y muy torpe(n/a: que agradable) pero es buena persona, y yo con ella e sido muy grosero hasta ahora y ella solo reacciona cuando la molesto"-penso el chico antes de que su primo lo llamara-

-Shaoran Shaoran!-le decia su primo-tierra llamando a Shaoran jajajaj-se burlo Eriol de el joven de cabello chocolate-

-¿Qué Eriol?-le pregunto malhumorado-

-Ya llegamos, Tomoyo y Sakura quieren saber de que sabor quieres tu helado-le dijo el muchacho de mirada misteriosa-

-Yo lo voy a pedir-dejo Shaoran caminando hacia las dos jovencitas, mientras su primo lo seguia-

-Hola chicos ¿e que sabor quieren sus helados?-le pregunto el heladero-

-Yo quiero uno sabor fresa y vainilla-dijo Tomoyo-con caramelo de fresa y vainilla-termino diciendo una sonriente Tomoyo-

Yo queiro de menta y vainilla-dijo Eriol-con caramelo de menta y fresa(n/a: frutilla, fresa, strawberry, ichigo como se diga en su pais)-

-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate blanco y chocolate negro con caramelo de chocolate y fresa-dejeron al unisono Sakura y Shaoran-

-A ti te gusta esos sabores?-le pregunto Sakura a Shaoran-

-Si el chocolate es mi sabor favorito-dijo Shaoran a la castaña-a… t…t…tambien t…t…te g…gu…gusta?-tartamudeo Shaoran

-Hoeee siiiiii me encanta-le respondio con una enorme sonrisa-

En ese momento el heladero los llamo para darles sus respectivos helados.

-Muchachitos aquí tienen sus helados-les paso a cada uno su helado-Venga cuando quieran-les dijo el señor con una sonrisa-

-Gracias, Sr. Kuso saludos a su esposa e hijos-le decia ña castaña con una dulce sonrisa ya que el Sr. Kuso era amigo de su padre-Hasta Luego!-le dijo y se fue con sus amigos-

Lo que la chica no se percato de que un muchacho de mirada chocolate que la observaba impresionado por la dulzura que la joven tenìa.

-"Como puede ser tan buena con los demas"-penso el joven de 15 años-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los jóvenes después de consumir sus helados se encaminaron a sus hogares hasta que llegaron en cierta cuadra donde sus caminos se separaban y pararon para despedirse.

-Bueno chicos yo me cambio de camino a partir de aca-les dijo Tomoyo a los tres jóvenes-

-Espere señorita Tomoyo ya que vivimos cerca no quiere que la acompañe-le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo-

-Si no es molestia Eriol-dijo Tomoyo a su compañero-

-Claro que no Tomoyo-le dijo muy caballerosamente el joven de mirada azul-Vamos-

-Si, vamos pero quien acompañara a Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo-

-No importa Tomoyo de aquí me voy sola a mi casa no te preocu-pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque la interrumpieron-

-Señorita Sakura ya esta anocheciendo es peligroso que vayas sola por la calle a estas horas aunque vivamos en una zona tranquila-le dijo Eriol preocupado-¡ya se!-dijo Eriol con una idea(n/a:que se le habra ocurrido xD)-

-Shaoran porque no acompañas a Sakura hasta su casa si no me equivoco creo que tu departamento(n/a:apartamento en otros paises) esta cerca de su hogar-le propuso Eriol-

-No no no hace fal-pero la volvieron a interrumpir(n/a:eso a de ser muy molesto…:D)-

-Claro Eriol, vamos Kinomoto-dijo el chico serio-Hasta Mañana Daidouji, Eriol-se despidio-

El muchacho avanzo un poco y luego paro a esperara a su compañera.

-Hasta Mañana Tomoyo y Eriol!-se despidio alegre de sus mejores amigos sin saber porque(n/a: yo si se muajajajaja^^) llego hasta su compañero y se dirijieron a su hogar-

-Hacen una bonita pareja-dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a su acompañante-¿cierto?

Ella se sorprendio mucho cuando el le dijo eso porque era lo mismo que estaba pensando ella.

-Si-dijo la muchacha de largo cabello negro-me di cuenta que tal vez le guste a Sakura pero conociendola no me sorprenderia que se de cuenta de sus sentimiento hasta el ultimo momento-dijo la amatista con una sonrisa-

-Concuerdo contigo querida Tomoyo-le contesto con una sonrisa el atractivo joven-a mi tambien me parecio que a Shaoran le gusto Sakura pero para el seria tambien difícil demostrar lo que siente-dijo pensativo-no esta acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas que nos sean su madre, hermanas, o prima-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la joven-mmmm conmigo no se lleva mal ni nada-respondio pensativa-

-No lo se Tomoyo. Creo que seria porque te ve como una amiga y Sakura aunque no lo acepte como algo que puede ser mas que una amiga-le dijo Eriol-ellos son opuestos y alas ves muy parecidos en su forma de ser y actuar-

-De eso ya me di cuenta-dijo Tomoyo aceptando lo que le dijo su amigo-Sakura es alegre, confianzuda, optimista, inteligente, buena y muuuuuuuuuy **"INGENUA"**-dijo describiendo a su querida prima-

-Lo se. Shaoran es serio, desconfiado, inteligente, bueno pero igual que Sakura es muuuuuuuuuy **"INGENUO"** desde que somos pequeños-le describio Eriol tambien a su primo-

-Awwwww son la pareja perfecta-dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos-porque no les damos un pequeño empujoncito y luego que ellos hagan el resto-dijo la amatista con mirada picara-¿no te parece una gran idea?-

-Me leiste la mente querida Tomoyo-le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa-

-Entonces deberiamos mmmm-se quedo pensando-creo que sin darnos cuenta ya iniciamos nuestro plan jojojo-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-le dijiste a Li que acompañe a Sakura a su hogar, en este momento estan juntos y solos jojojojojo-dijo riendo-

-Cierto Tomoyo, voy a intentar de sacar un poco de información a mi querido primo-le contesto Eriol-

-Y yo lo are con Sakura-dijo pensativa-creo que ya lo tenemos todo planeado-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Si, Tomoyo creo que ya llegamos a tu casa-le dijo el joven ingles a la japonesa-Hasta Mañana querida amiga-dijo despidiendose galantemente-

-Hasta Mañana Eriol-le dijo mientras lo veia alejarse-si…amiga-dijo para si un poco triste-

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de de Maru-Chan:

Hola jejeje espero que me disculpen por la tardanza e estado un poco atareada y todo se me ensima este capi lo tengo desde hace dos semanas solo que no pude escribirlo en mi compu jejejej….

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Si me quieren dar alguna sugerencia envienla por Reviews o PM…

Hasta Luegooo

Dejen sus Reviews

Maru-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna! Volví jejeje no estaba muerta andaba de exámenes, no estaba muerta andaba de exámenes! Hola Chicas! Se que han de querer matarme por no actualizar... Pero tengo algunas excusas jajaja ^_^ andaba con muchos examenes, estába castigada por ofender a mi maestra y para rematar todo me mude de casa hace una semana jejeje.

Se que yo siempre me quejo de las autoras que tardan en actualizar, pero ahora yo soy una de ellas . Demo les juro que durante estás vacaciones voy a actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda !

Bueno, pasemos a la historia ^_^ ahh al final del capitulo voy a responder los reviews!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen lamentablemente, son de las Reinas del Shoujo CLAMP. La historia es 100% mía, la escribo sin fines de lucro, lo hago por diversion xDDDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS

TERCER CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-"¿ Porque acepte acompañarla a su hogar? No entiendo, supe que si iba a ir sola y senti la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar"- era el pensamiento del joven Li-"Awwwww ni yo mismo a veces me entiendo! Eriol tiene razón deberia ir al psiquiatra"(N/A: es que Eriol le dijo que a veces era bipolar en broma y el se lo creyo jajaja. Pobre Shaoran a quien le viene a creer xD)- el muchacho suspiro cansinamente.

-"Awwww no se que decir! Quiero hablar pero tengo vergüenza de hacerlo"- pensaba la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Etto Li ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Ya lo hiciste Kinomoto jajaja- le respondio con una sonrisa burlona que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

-"Maldito Li como no lo soporto"- pensó ella- Li solo quiero saber si no te vas a incomodar si te pregunto!- le grito con una cara roja de la furia.

-Bueno bueno hazme la bendita pregunta-le dijo el muchacho sonriendo por la furia de su nueva compañera.

-Gracias, Li ¿Porque viniste a Japón?- dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

En ese momento la cara del Chino se hizo seria.

-Francamente Kinomoto no te interesa-le dijo groseramente haciendo que la chica se sienta triste. El al ver su mirada se dio cuenta que se paso al decirle se esa manera.

-"Estupido Shaoran ya la hiciste sentir mal"- pensó Shaoran sabiendo que odiaba ver a una mujer triste, y al ver a la castaña lo odio mas- Mi madre quería que me independizara joven, que madurara rapido y me hiciera cargo de las empresas de mi familia- dijo pensando en cuando su madre le dijo que en Japón cursaría la preparatoria.

-Pe...pero Li sos demasiado joven para vivir solo- dijo Sakura tratando de entender lo que le dijo su nuevo compañero-No deberias estár sin tu familia- dijo con tristeza.

-No deberías preocuparte Kinomoto- le dijo tratando de animarla- Estoy acostumbrado a estár solo- dijo luciendo despreocupado.

-No! Li tu ya no estás solo ahora!- dijo seria algo raro en ella- Ahora nos tienes a Eriol, Tomoy mi tambien... puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites- dijo todavía seria- siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo... ahora somos tus amigos-

El estaba impresionado por las palabras de su compañera de clases. Era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía su amistad. En China su unica amiga era su prima Meilin y aca en Japón era el bromista de Eriol. El siempre fue un niño solitario y serio, no le gustaba que bromearan con el. Prefería estar leyendo un buen libro a estár a jugando aunque le encantaba el Futbol. Sinceramente no sabía que decir.

-Ki... Kinomoto no digas tonterías- dijo muy apenado y sonrojado por lo que le dijo Sakura- "¨Puedo contar con ella"

-No son tonterías Li, lo que digo es cierto- le dijo con una calida sonrisa en sus labios- Cuandos nos necesitas estaremos para ti-

-Lo que digas Kinomoto. Vamos! Si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a nuestras casa- le dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Siiiii vamos!-dijo ella sonriente

-"Ésta chica si que es despistada"-(N/A: mira quien habla¬ ¬) ese fue su pensamiento mientras miraba a su nueva amiga.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sakura se quedo quieta enfrente de una bonita casa color amarillo.

-Li ésta es mi casa- dijo mirandolo a los ojos- ¿No quieres pasar? un momento a tomar una taza de Té con una...- pero la interrumpieron.

-No hace falta Kinomoto- dijo mirando la casa.

-Pero en verdad ¿no quieres beber una taza de té con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?- en el instante en que la muchacha menciono chocolate el cambio de parecer.

-Creo que si voy a aceptar tu invitación Kinomoto- dijo pensando en lo delicioso que es el chocolate (N/A: jajaja le encanta el chocolate tanto como a mi ^_^)

-Ok, ven pasa- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su hogar con Shaoran detras de ella- Ven pasa a la sala de estar- dijo mientras lo dirigia a aquel lugar y lo hacía sentar en un comodo sofa- Esperame aqui, me voy a cambiar mi uniforme y luego te preparo el té con el pastel de chocolate.

El nomas asintio con la cabeza mientras la veia desaparecer por las escaleras. El muchacho entendía porque la chica se preocupaba tanto por el si apenas ese día lo había conocido y para rematar el había sido grosero con ella.

-"Yo en definitiva no entiendo a las mujeres"- dijo en sus pensamientos el joven de hermosos ojos chocolate con destellos ambar antes de que le saltara encima un cachorrito de 3 meses mas o menos de pelaje dorado y le mordiera el dedo (N/A: se acuerdan del capitulo en el que Kero le muerde el dedo a Shaoran y el empieza a mover el dedo desesperado para que le suelte, pues es igual aqui)- Ahhhhhhh...! alejate de bola de pelos- le decía al cachorrita mientras el agitaba su brazo de arriba a abajo.

Unos minutos antes una joven castaña de cabellos cortos se estába terminando de peinar su flecos, despues de quitarse la ropa de la preparatoria y ponerse una mas comoda para estár en la casa, cuando de un momento a otro escucha un grito que proviene de la planta baja, mas especificamente la sala de su hogar. En ese momento se da cuenta que el grito pertenece al joven Li, así que salio disparada de su habitación, bajando como loca las escaleras dirigiendose al lugar de donde provino el grito para encontrarse con su cachorrito Kero (Kerberos) mordiendole el dedo al joven Li, mientras su compañero movía su brazo desesperado tratando de que el perrito lo soltase.

-KERO! Ven Aquí AHORA!- grito la joven.

El perrito al escuchar el grito de su dueña solto el dedo del joven y se fue corriendo a su encuentro. Shaoran se sintio aliviado al ver que esa bola de pelos le había soltado el dedo, pero se dio cuenta que un liquido rojo escurría por su dedo.

Sakura al percatarse de ello llamo la atención a su perrito y lamento el dejar que su hermano entrenara a Kero para morder a los hombres solamente.(N/A: creo que se daran cuenta porque hizo eso Touya)

-Kero ¿Porque mordiste a Li? Eso no se hace- le reprendio Sakura a su pequeño cachorro para luego dirigir su mirada al joven de pelos alborotados que miraba su dedo del que escurría sangre- Li esperame aqui voy a buscar el botiquin para sanarte el dedo y perdona Kero el no suele comportarse así jejeje- dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala para dirigirse al baño donde tenía el botiquin de primeros auxilios.

-Bueno- dijo el chico- Ahhhhhh...! porque me pasan estás cosas a mi!- dijo fastidiado por lo que le paso con la bola de pelos.

-Li dame tu mano-dijo Sakura al entrar a la sala con el botiquin en mano.

-Es una tonteria Kinomoto, yo puedo ponerle una venda al regresar a mi deparatmento- dijo el chico restandole importancia sin percatarse sin pecatarse de que ella ya tomo su mano herida entre la de ella.

-No digas estupideces te la sanare yo- dijo abriendo el botiquin, en ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta que ella tenía su mano entre la suya y se sonrojo.

La chica abrio el botiquin y saco algunas vendas, agua oxigenada y algodon y empezo a sanarle la herida.

Primero agarro el algodon y puso un poco de agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida que no era grande pero un poco profunda, tambien le paso alcohol ya que tambien es un desifectante para luego ponerle una venda al dedo del joven de cabello castañi.

Shaoran sintio el ardor del alcohol pero no dijo nada, a el se le había enseñado a soportar los dolores que sentía desde chico. El estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Sakura ya había terminado de sanarle la herida y le daba un besito a su dedo.

El al percatarse del dedo se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba.

-Q.. que haces Kinomoto?- pregunto muy sonrojado.

Ella le sonrio dulcemente y le dijo:

-Mi mamá lo hacía cuando era chica y me lastimaba, ella me vendaba la herida y me daba un beso, me decía que con ellos se sanarían mas rapido jejeje se que suena tonto pero es una contumbre que tengo desde que murio- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste- Perdona si te incomode no fue esa mi intención- se disculpo- Bueno llevo ésto y te traigo el té y el pastel, Kero ven conmigo- le dijo a su cachorrito.

El chico solo asintio y la vio meterse, se sentía un poco mal por hacerle acordarse de su madre. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ella había regresado de la cocina con dos tazas de te y pastel de chocolate.

-Li aquí te traje lo que te prometi- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Espero que te guste.

-Gracias Kinomoto- dijo en ese momento agarraba una cucharita y probaba el pastel que su nueva amiga le invito- Está riquisimo Kinomoto! Quien lo hizo?- le pregunto.

-Encerio te gusta! Que bien! Lo hice yo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Gracias.

Se la pasaron hablando de varias cosas hásta que llego el momento en el que Shaoran se debía marchar. Se despidio de Sakura y se fue a su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Sakura se desperto temprano, algo que era raro en ella desde que es pequeña.

Se levanto de su comoda cama y se metio al baño para higienizarse, luego se puso el uniforme de su preparatoria y bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

-Buenos Días!- le dijo a su padre y hermano- Buenos Días mamita- saludo a la foto de su difunta madre-

-Buenos Días pequeñas Sakura- le contesto el saludo su padre amable como siempre- Noto que estás de buen humor hoy pequeña-

-Buenos Días Monstruo- le dijo su hermano haciendola refunfuñar pero ella decidio ignorarlo, no iba a dejar que el arruinara su buen humor aunque se mereciera una buena patada a la espinilla.

-Papá ¿hoy puedo ir a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura a su padre-

-Claro Sakura- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa- Saluda a Sonomi y a Tomoyo de mi parte pequeña-

-Gracias Papá! Les dare tus saludos!- dice terminando de comer su desayuno- Gracias por el desayuno! Estubo rico- le agradece a su padre-

Sale del comedor corriendo a su habitación para traer su maleta y patines.

-Nadeshiko estaría muy feliz de ver a Sakura tan crecida- le dijo su padre a su hijo mayor mirando por donde había salido su hija-

-Tienes razón- le dijo a su papá- Cada día está mas linda, awwww...! ese monstruo atrae mas muchachos cada vez más! Voy a tener que planear un nuevo plan de ataque- murmuro Touya-

-Touya, Sakura ya no es una niña- le dijo Fujitaka- No la vas a poder proteger siempre- le dice a su hijo riendose de los celos que tiene por su hermana-

-Papaaaaaa...! ya me voy!- dijo Sakura despidiendose de su padre- Adios hermano!- dijo y salio con sus patines puestos para ir a la preparatoria-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar estába una joven de ojos amatistas esperando a su mejor amiga y prima para ir juntas a la preparatoria. Se alegraba de haberla llamado el día anterior de noche para preguntarle si quería quedarse a dormir en su casa, así podría averiguar que paso con ella y Li.

Estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que su amiga Sakura ya la estába llamando.

-Tomoooooyooo! Estás ahi- escucho el grito de la esmeralda y se asusto un poco y le contesto-

-Ah, Sakura disculpa estába pensando jejeje- se disculpo- ¿Que me decías?-

-Te decía si nos vamos ya hacía la preparatoria o si no llegaremos tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Si, Sakurita vamos!- le dijo a su prima- Oye ¿te dieron permiso para ir a dormir a mi casa?- le pregunto a Sakura-

-Si, me dio permiso Tommy- le dijo- ¿para que hora quieres que esté en tu casa?- le pregunto-

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, a la salida de la preparatoria nos iremos juntas a tu casa y puedo llamar a las guardaespaldas de mamá para que vengan a buscarnos- le dijo en respuesta a su pregunta- Voy a poder probarte toda la nueva ropa que confeccione para ti- dijo con estrellas en los ojos-

Así se pasaron hablando hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria y entraron a sus salon. Al entrar saludaron a sus amigas.

-Buen Día Sakura y Tomoyo- les dijeron sus amigas Chiharu, Rika y Naoko en coro-

-Buen Día Chicas- les dijo Tomoyo- Como están?-

-Buen Día Chiharu, Rika y Naoko- Sakura las saludo a todas con una enorme sonrisa mientras se ponía en su lugar-

-Yo estoy muy bien Tomoyo- responde Mihara Chiharu una muchacha de peliroja con trensitas a los costados de su cabeza-

-Yo estóy emocionada porque hoy sale a la venta un manga de terror que quiero leer muchisimo- le contesto Yanagisawa Naoko una chica de pelo corto y castaño que utiliza lentes, a ella le encanta leer y contar historias de terror-

-Gracias por preguntar Tomoyo, yo estoy feliz porque voy a tomar unos cursos de repostería y decoración de pasteles- le dijo sonriente y muy femeninamente Sasaki Rika una chica de pelo corto, rizado y castaño que tira hacia lo morado, a ella le encanta los deberes de la casa-

-Me alegro que estén bien- les dice mientras tambien se sienta en su lugar-

-Ey Sakura hoy te despertaste muy temprano cierto?- le pregunta Chiharu-

-Si, es que estába emocionado por quedarme a dormir en la casa de Tomoyo- le responde justo cuando se habre la puerta y entran dos hombre, un chino y un ingles especificamente-

-Buenos Días Bellas Damas- les saluda Eriol muy cortésmente-

-Buenos Días- dice Shaoran secamente caminando hasta su lugar y sentandose-

-Buenos Días Hiragizawa y Li- les saludan Chiharu y Naoko-

-Buenos Días Hiragizawa, Buenos Días Li- les saluda Rika-

-Muy Buenos Días Joven Hiragizawa- le saluda Tomoyo al de lentes- Muy Buenos Días Li- saluda Tomoyo al chino-

-Buenos Días Eriol! Buenos Días Li!- saluda Sakura con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo están?- pregunta-

-Sakura siempre tan sonriente, estoy bien gracias y tu? Te levantaste mas temprano de lo habitual- le dice para luego mirar a su primo y decir- Creo que mi primo no amanecio de Bueno humor ha de ser porque el viernes es su cumpleaños- dice con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Shaoran y de Sakura una risa nerviosa con una gotita detras de la cabeza-

-Jejeje es que estoy emocionada por ir a dormir en la casa de Tommy- le responde para luego dirigir su mirada a Shaoran- Li ¿el viernes es tu cumpleaños?¿cuantos años cúmples?- le pregunta al joven de mirada chocolatosa-

-Si, es mi cumpleaños Kinomoto- dice muy toscamente mostrando efectivamente que no se levanto de buen humor- Cumplo 16 años- le responde-

-Que Bien!- le responde con una sonrisa que hace sonrojar al castaño y desviando la mirada-

**CONTINUARA...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la irresponsable de Maru:

Hooola Chicas/os ¿Como están? ¿Que tal los exámenes? Espero que bien ! Regrese con un nuevo capitulo de éste Fic recien salido del horno. Espero que les haya gustado lo que escribi. Se que me tarde para éste capitulo casi 2 meses, pero igual que otras autoras de FanFictions estuve muy corta de tiempo por los exámenes. Como les dije al inicio estuve de exámenes, castigos y mudanzas. Jajaja en mi casa me castigaron igual que en la preparatoria por ofender a mi profesora de Matemática algo de lo que no me arrepiento y río por los tontos castigos que me dieron en la prepa como cuidar en la tarde a los niñitos del jardin, hice algo que me encanta jejeje como castigo xD pero lastimosamente en mi casa me quitaron la computadora y el internet... creo que duro ese castigo 3 días, nadie conto con mi astucia... Creo que ya estoy divagando y todo eso jejeje.

Chicas les quiero hacer una encuesta sobre éste fic y otro que quiero crear. Porfa contesten su opinion es muy importante para mi.

Encuesta sobre **UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**:

¿Que les parece hasta ahora éste FanFic?

¿Que les gusta de éste Fic?

¿Que no les gusta de éste Fic?

¿Que harían para mejorarlo?

¿Cual es su pareja favorita Los S&S (Shaoran y Sakura) o el E&T (Eriol y Tomoyo)?

¿Quieren que agregue POV (Point of View o en español Punto de vista) de los personajes o les gusta como narro hasta ahora la historia?

¿Quieren aparecer en mi historia? Si quieren envienme un PM tambien pueden contactarme en mi facebook o correo electronico.

¿Les gusta que la historia sea T?

¿No quisieran que la pase a para que sea M?

Encuesta sobre un nuevo Fic que quiero crear:

¿Creen en el amor a traves del internet?

¿Ya lo han experimentado en algun momento de su vida?

¿Les gustaría éste tema para una historia con los personajes de CCS?

¿Les parece un tema un tanto trillado?

Si no lo han experimentado nunca ¿se atreverían a hacerlo?

He visto hasta ahora 2 historias que han sido de amor a traves del internet. Son viejas las que he visto y tiene capitulos nomas y se quedan inconclusas. Por eso me anime a escribir una historia así. Es un tema que no se toca muy amenudo y por eso se me hace interesante.

Aquí les respondo a sus reviews! xDDD

CaMi-insuol: gracias por dejar un review... me pone feliz que te siga gustando mi historia tanto como me gustan las tuyas xD espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo. Besos y abrazos

Neko lila: jajaja yo tambien me reí mucho con esa escena, no estaba segura de agregarla pero me decidi a hacerlo y tuvo el exito que quería xD Me siento feliz que te guste mi historia. Te debo una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde pero espero que me comprendas que fue por los examenes y todo eso. Te tengo que decir que leí tus historias y me encantaron! Eres buena escritora xD Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo :D Besos y abrazos

Nanitayi-Li: que bien que te haya gustado el comienzo de los planes macabros de Eriol y Tomoyo muajajajaja. Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado mucho. A mi tambien me gusta tu forma de escrbir. Las historias que tienes son de mis favoritas xD... Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo... Besos y abrazos

KkKobato0o: que bien que amaste el capitulo anterior. Me gustan tus historias las he leido todas ^_^ Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo. Besos y abrazos

Bueno gracias a todas por sus Reviews!

Aquí les dejo mi direcciones en Facebook y Messenger.

-Maru Rojas (Facebook) tiene la imagen de la personaje principal de Shugo Chara! Hinamori Amu es una imagen del manga.

-Sakura Kinomoto (Facebook) tiene la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto disfrazada de hada.

-otaku(guion bajo)forever1296(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

-maru96(guion bajo)mara06(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

-lichi(guion bajo)chulinita(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Agreguenme si quieren xDDD

Dejen sus reviews y contesten la encuesta por favor

Se despide mandandoles besos y abrazos a sus queridos/as lectores/as

"Maru"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las reinas del shoujo "CLAMP" solo la historia me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**

**QUINTO CAPITULO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, faltaban cuatro minutos exactos para que suene la campana de la preparatoria que indicaría que ya podían regresar a sus hogares.

Todos estaban terminando sus ejercicios de matemáticas, el profesor estaba sentado frente a los alumnos haciendo las cosas propias que debe realizar un maestro.

Sakura estaba batallando con un ejercicio de factorización, mientras que Shaoran miraba la ventana aburrido porque ya había terminado con todos los ejercicios.

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…! suena la campana. Todos los jóvenes se levantan de sus asientos y guardan sus cosas en sus maletas.

—Sakura —le llamó Tomoyo—, cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?, mi celular se quedó sin batería —le pregunta.

—Claro que sí, Tomoyo —le responde con una gran sonrisa—. Creo que antes de irnos de mi casa podríamos comer un pastel con chocolate caliente, ¿qué te parece? —le pregunta.

—Es una gran idea, Sakurita. —Se acerca a su prima y le susurra—: ¿Qué tal si también invitamos a Li y Eriol? —le pregunta.

—Mmmmm, no sé si quieran, Tomoyo —le dice Sakura pensativa—. Vamos a preguntarles.

—Chicos —dice la muchacha de pelo negro azulado para llamar la atención de Eriol y Shaoran—, ¿no quieren irse con nosotras a la casa de Sakura? —le pregunta en tono amable.

—Yo acepto —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa misteriosa—, ¿y tú, Shaoran? —le pregunta a su primo dirigiendo su mirada a él, que estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura, Eriol se percata de eso y sonríe aún más.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta el aludido—. ¿Qué sucede?

Eriol se ríe de su primo y le responde:

—Shaoran, la señorita Tomoyo nos preguntó si queríamos ir a la casa de Kinomoto con ella —le respondió a su primo—, ¿y?, ¿aceptas? —le pregunta.

"_Volver a la casa de Kinomoto" _pensó Shaoran "_¿Por qué quiero estar cerca de ella? Creo… creo que…"_

—Sí —respondió.

—Qué bueno, primo. —Mira a las chicas y les dice—: Cuando estén listas, bellas damas, nos vamos al hogar de la dulce Sakura —dice con toda la caballerosidad que le caracteriza.

—Yo ya estoy, Eriol —dijo Tomoyo en respuesta a lo que dijo anteriormente Eriol—. ¿Y tú, Sakura? —le pregunta a su prima.

—Ya estoy lista, Tomoyo —dijo cargando su bolso en su hombro—. Vamos —dijo sonriente.

—Síííííííí, Sakurita —dice abrazándose del brazo de su prima causando que se deslizara una gotita detrás de la cabeza de Sakura y los chicos.

—Etto, sí, Tomoyo —le dice a su prima—. Vamos, chicos —les dice sonriendo.

Todos juntos salen de la preparatoria caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de Sakura, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Iban en pareja, Tomoyo y Eriol delante, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran detrás. La pareja de níveos venía conversando y mirando hacia atrás disimuladamente a los castaños.

Eriol rio. —Shaoran está rojo y Sakura callada, eso no es propio de ella. —Sonrió a la amatista.

—Síííí —rio también Tomoyo—. ¿Tu primo siempre es así, Eriol? —le preguntó divertida por el sonrojo del castaño—. Se ve tan tiernoooo, y Sakura taaaaaaan lindaaa, toda tímida. —Y volvió a reír.

Ahora, cambiando de la conversación de los níveos, pasamos a los castaños, que se encuentran callados e incómodos.

"_¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué me sonrojo?! Hace casi dos días que la conozco y me pone nervioso"_ pensaba. _"Jamás me ha pasado esto, es algo que nunca he sentido"_ pensó sonrojado.

"_Me siento tan nerviosa"_ piensa Sakura. _"Tal vez debería hablar con Li para aligerar el ambiente. ¡Sí, eso haré! _pensó determinada.

—Etto, Li —llama al muchacho de cabellos chocolate.

"_Kinomoto te está hablando, respóndele" _piensa sonrojado y nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kinomoto? —le responde muy brusco.

—Li, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Por qué respondes así?! —dice enojada por la contestación tan brusca del muchacho.

—Pe… pe… perdón —dice un poco asustado por la reacción de la joven—. Sí, estoy bien —responde—. ¿Qué necesitabas, Kinomo… —No pudo terminar de decir el apellido de la chica porque lo interrumpieron.

—Sakura —le dice la susodicha—. Dime Sakura, después de todo, somos amigos —dice sonriendo.

—Bueno… Sakura —le responde—, tú puedes llamarme Shaoran también —dice sonrojado el muchacho de ojos chocolate.

—Sí, Shaoran —le dice Sakura sonriéndole, luego mira a su prima y le dice—: Tomoyo, ¿por qué no invitamos a Shaoran y a Eriol a cenar en tu casa? —le pregunta con buena intención de pasarla.

—Es una buena idea, Sakurita —le dice a Sakura, pensando que podría usar ese momento para hablar con ella y Eriol sobre el cumpleaños de Li—. Pero primero debemos saber si quieren acompañarnos también a mi hogar —le dice Tomoyo—. También pueden quedarse a dormir, si así lo desean.

—Yo encantadísimo, Tomoyo —le dice Eriol con su sonrisa misteriosa—. Pero creo que primero debo pasar por mi casa y traer algunas cosas de ella, también debo avisar a Nakuru que no dormiré en la casa.

—Bien, Eriol, puedo decirle a mis guardaespaldas que te lleven hasta tu casa —le dice mirándolo con anhelo—. ¿Y tú, Li?, ¿te quedas a dormir? —le pregunta al muchacho chino.

Shaoran no sabía si aceptar la propuesta de Daidouji, él la conocía desde hace poco tiempo, pero parecía que su primo confiaba ciegamente en ella y Sakura. Él también empezaba a confiar en ellas dos, era fácil hacerlo, sus personalidades eran sinceras y amigables. Sinceramente, él estaba a gusto con ellas dos como amigas. Entonces decidió aceptar, no perdía nada al hacerlo.

—Acepto, Daidouji, pero al igual que Eriol, primero debo pasar por mi departamento —le contestó.

—No hay problema, Li, mis guardaespaldas pueden llevarte cuando salgamos de la casa de Sakura —le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo amistosamente.

—Ok —le respondió Li.

Los cuatro amigos se fueron charlando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sakura. Shaoran se llevaba cada vez mejor con ellos, en especial con cierta castaña de ojos verde esmeralda.

Sakura los hizo pasar y les dijo que se sentaran en la sala mientras ella recogía sus cosas de su cuarto y se preparaba para la pijamada en la casa de Tomoyo.

Entró rápido a su cuarto y saludó a Kero, que se encontraba dormido en su cama. Abrió su armario y agarró una falda a tablas color negro con una camiseta color rosa claro, se quitó su uniforme y se puso la ropa que eligió. Agarró su mochila que contenía ropa y otras cosas para quedarse en la casa de Tomoyo.

Bajó las escaleras con Kero detrás de ella. Cuando entró en la cocina, empezó a buscar lo que necesitaba para servirles a sus amigos el pastel y el chocolate caliente que había preparado con su padre el día anterior. Cuando todo ya estuvo listo, llamó a Tomoyo para que la ayudara con una de las bandejas que llevaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver entrar a su cocina a Li en vez de a su prima.

—Li, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar una de las bandejas a la sala? —le preguntó amable Sakura, mientras que el castaño pensaba en las miles de maneras que podría matar a su primo porque, cuando Daidouji se levantó para ir a ayudar a su prima, Eriol la detuvo alegando que debía hablar con ella de un asunto importante. Que por qué no lo hace Shaoran que está sentado sin hacer nada. En ese momento Shaoran pensó que, si las miradas matasen, su "querido" primo ya estaría muerto.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura lo estaba llamando y se puso a atender lo que decía la muchacha.

—Perdona, Sakura, no oí lo que dijiste, ¿me lo puedes repetir? —dijo nervioso Shaoran, dejando un poco confundida a la pobre de Sakura.

—Oh, sí, claro —rio nerviosa—. Te preguntaba si podías ayudarme a llevar una de las bandejas que están sobre la mesada y dejarla en la mesita de la sala —le dijo un poco más tranquila.

—Claro, vamos —le dijo el joven de ojos color chocolate.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, encontraron a sus respectivos primos cuchicheando de quién sabe qué cosa. Ambos se pusieron muy extraños cuando se dieron cuenta de que los castaños los estaban observando interrogantes. Pero se hicieron los desentendidos cuando les preguntaron qué les sucedía. Después de eso, la tarde pasó sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, luego de pasar por lo de Eriol y Shaoran, entraron tranquilamente mientras que por sus cabezas pasaba la pregunta de "¿cómo acabaría esta noche?".

**CONTINUARA...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Maru:

*Sale oculta detras de una puerta* Hola (._.)/ tanto tiempo ¿no? Seguramente me querran masacrar por la actualización tardia. No dare una excusa porque no merezco excusarme. Tienen derecho a regañarme por mi irresponsabilidad. Solo dire que soy terriblemente irresponsable, pero ahora vuelvo con todo. Ahora tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes ésta historia y "Conectados" que es la que publique en ¿enero? Ya no me acuerdo jeje. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo c: Cualquier cosa envienme un mensaje aqui o en mi perfil de facebook.

Besitos y saludos a todas!

Maru :3


End file.
